It is known from EP Patent No. 1 640 822 to make enamelled dials with a high quality appearance from a ceramic substrate coated with an enamel layer in order to fabricate said dials on a larger scale. However, it is then necessary to form the indexes or graduations with the same high quality appearance. Currently, by way of example, it is not possible to make decorations with the same rendering as the main enamelling of the dial or to offer metallic decorations with such a high quality rendering.